


A New Image

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their way to a costume party with Michael, Gavin finds out that he has the ability to shapeshift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Image

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something a little on the spooky side for Halloween time. This is the first writing I've done that's an AU. Hopefully the first of many more. :)

“Hurry up, you look fine,” Michael said, standing impatiently by the doorway of Gavin’s house.

“I don’t think I’ve had an actual scary costume in years,” Gavin answered, finally looking away from the mirror.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me. You were a dick last year.”

“I thought it was a good costume.”

The two of them walked outside, making their way to Michael’s car. They would soon be together with other costumed people, as a mutual friend had decided to throw a Halloween party this year. They both decided that they wanted to put effort into their costumes. Gavin chose a zombie, while Michael went for creepy clown.

Michael was surprised that Gavin had done such a good job at having gory looking makeup, and Gavin was pretty proud of himself.

“Would be better if I could have some sort of weird injury, like a missing finger or something,” Gavin said as they began their car ride to the Halloween party.

“Yea, but I don’t think it’s very easy to just hide an entire finger off of your hand.”

“Would be cool if I could do it though.”

Gavin couldn’t explain the feeling that ran through his body as he suddenly began questioning, what if he could just get rid of one of his fingers.

He shook his head to himself, wondering why he had thought of something so odd. He questioned his own sanity as he lifted one of his hands and realized that his left ring finger was missing. He jumped and grabbed at the empty space where his finger should’ve been.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled, taking Michael by surprise.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road while also trying to figure out why there was a panicked Gavin at his side.

“Michael, I know this will sound crazy, but my finger is missing. My finger is actually missing,” Gavin explained, hoping that Michael would look at his hand and tell him that it was all just his imagination.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Michael asked, turning to look at Gavin’s hands.

“I am not joking. Look at it.” Gavin raised his hand to show Michael. “It’s gone!”

Michael immediately began to look for a place to pull over as he caught sight of Gavin’s hand.

“Are you playing a joke on me? You’re kidding, right?”

“I am not, Michael. My finger really is gone.”

“Where did it go then.”

“I don’t know! How am I supposed to have an explanation for my missing finger? It just disappeared out of nowhere!” Gavin began yelling, obviously becoming more panicked.

Michael pulled over into a nearby gas station, immediately turning to grab Gavin’s hand to make sure he was not joking.

“I told you. It’s really gone. I don’t know what the hell is going on,” Gavin said, rubbing one of his temples, thinking that maybe it was all a dream.

“Okay, calm down. This is some weird shit but let’s just stay calm,” Michael said.

“I don’t know how to be calm right now,” Gavin said, still rubbing the spot where his finger was supposed to be.

“What happened right before it disappeared?” Michael asked.

“Um, we were talking about me missing a finger and then I started thinking about it to myself. I started questioning whether I could actually get rid of a finger.”

“Okay, well what if you start questioning that you could grow your finger back?”

Gavin held confusion in his face until Michael’s words finally began to sink in. He looked down at his hand, now absolutely sure that he had lost his mind. He held his breath in shock as he and Michael both saw Gavin’s finger slowly begin to form back into his hand, seemingly growing back from thin air.

“Okay, don’t freak out. What else can you do?” Michael asked, surprisingly calm at the situation.

Gavin looked back down at his hands and thought about what else he could change about the way they looked. He concentrated on them as all the nails on his hands began to grow and shape into claws.

“Is it just your hands?” Michael asked, trying to figure out how far Gavin’s powers could go. “Can you change other parts of you?”

“I dunno. I guess we’re about to find out,” Gavin answered, visualizing different changes on his body.

His fingers became several inches longer, his hair and eyes became black, and fangs sprouted quickly in his mouth.

“Looks like you just created a whole different Halloween costume,” Michael said.

“Still don’t know how the hell this is happening,” Gavin murmured.

“Neither do I, but might as well take advantage of it. In the Halloween spirit,” Michael said calmly.

Gavin returned his body back to it’s normal shape, and his breath stopping as soon as he turned to see Michael hold his hand up next to him. He stared as Michael made his own index finger disappear from sight.


End file.
